Your Left Feet
by AmazonAuthor
Summary: "No, that's not how it went!" Winry laughed, her stomach about to burst. "I'm am pretty sure it was me who asked you to dance." Ed just rolled his eyes, knowing he was the one who actually had a sense of rhythm. FMAB.


Your Left Feet

"No, that's not how it went!" Winry laughed, her stomach about to burst. "I'm am pretty sure it was me who asked you to dance." Ed just rolled his eyes, knowing he was the one who actually had a sense of rhythm.

Disclaimer: Hiromu Arakawa is the lucky soul who owns Fullmetal Alchemist, I just sit here in my snuggie and write stories to go with it. But I wonder if she needs an heir...

* * *

><p>Winry Rockbell leaned over her balcony, eyes gazing out at the vast land and greenery. She was watching the sun brighten the entire area and bring life to the small village of Risembool. The automail mechanic breathed in fresh summer air, enjoying every second of it she could lay a wrench on. Her light yellow dress got caught in a simple breeze, fluttering and riding the air that passed by. The thoughts began to drift from topic to topic, but one thing—or shall we say person—her mind was truly set on was a former alchemy freak who had just returned from the West.<p>

"Even without it, you'll always be a freak. My freak, of course." she said quietly to herself, a satisfied smile daunting upon her features.

"And who is this freak you're referring to?"

Winry's ears perked up to the sounds of Edward's voice, but she didn't turn around. Instead, the young woman stayed fixated on the site before her, not wanting to forget it. Edward strode up next to her casually, his arms learning down onto the white frame of the balcony. Winry scooted hers over, teasingly nudging his.

"Oh, it's just this boy I know who likes alchemy. You wouldn't know him, he's actually kinda cute, with his gold hair and bright eyes."

Edward smiled, amused by her game. "Really, is he amazingly tall, have a dashing smile, and a voice that could make girls scream in admiration?"

Winry laughed. "Okay, now he's just giving himself too much credit. Actually, from what I remember he was short for how long? The first—I don't know—seventeen years of his life?"

The young man furrowed his eyebrows, certainly bothered by her statement. A light pink blush appeared upon his cheeks. "He was not short, he just...he just didn't grow right!"

"Sure Ed, whatever you say."

"Hey! That's not the case. I—" He stopped mid sentence when he heard her laugh again. It was contagious really, how her mouth grew wide and little tears sparked in her eyes. Most of this joyous laughing came from his torments, but how could he ever deny her happiness. He chuckled right along with her, admiring the way she seemed to bite her lip for his sake, trying to hold it all back. When the abrupt giggling ceased, silence infiltrated until Winry spoke again.

"Hey Ed," Winry began. "Do you remember when you guys had Al's birthday here? Right before you left?"

Ed smiled, the memory coming back slowly, but vividly. "Yeah, that was the year Granny knocked the cake off the table and—"

"Almost set the house on fire." they said together, a large amount of laughter after the statement.

"That's also the year we came out here and danced, you know, under the stars." Winry tilted her head back and glanced at the sky, the past flooding into her thoughts.

Edward smirked. "Oh yeah, I remember. I was kind enough to ask you to dance and you stepped all over my feet." A giggle erupted from the girl beside him.

"No, that's not how it went!" Winry laughed, her stomach about to burst. "I am pretty sure it was me who asked you to dance."

Ed just rolled his eyes, knowing he was the one who actually had a sense of rhythm. "Whatever Winry, at least I can dance."

A smirk of delight crept upon the mechanics face. "Prove it then, Mr. Fullmetal."

Edward furrowed his eyebrows, unsure of what she was referring to. "Prove what?"

Gingerly, Winry reach for his hand, pulling him closer to her. "Dance with me. Prove that you're better." she whispered.

Ed snickered, amused by her proposal. "And if I'm better?"

"Then you'll be better and I'll never criticize your dancing skills again."

Abruptly, Winry found herself pressed against Ed, his hand resting solemnly on the small of her back. His head tilted forward, his mouth finding her ear. "Deal."

Winry, finally recovered from Ed's quick movement, moved one hand to gently grip his shoulder and the other in his palm, intertwining it gracefully. Then, as if finally clear, Edward moved his feet obviously taking the lead. Winry fought back though, not letting herself become beaten so easily. She moved quicker than he did, knocking Edward off rhythm multiple times. The blonde woman wasn't the only one who had dirty tactics though.

Edward lured her closer, her body almost melting into his own. He lowered his mouth to her temple, trailing kisses down the side of her face. Winry's breath hitched, her legs nearly giving out from underneath her feet. It was as gravity was punching her in the chest, rendering her breathless.

"No fair." she whispered, grasping Ed's shoulder harder, hoping to sting him a bit.

The former alchemist, however, was unfazed. A smug look crossed his features. "You have no right to talk. You were playing dirty from the beginning."

"Well, I'm just trying to prove that you have two left feet." Winry said casually, a her mouth forming into a devilish grin.

"Two left feet huh?"

Suddenly, Winry found herself being turned, their hands twisting above her head. Before she could react, the mechanic lost her footing and tumbled into a very pleased Edward. Her face was cushioned by his chest, one hand gripping his shirt helplessly. She looked up from her refuge, ocean eyes glaring into his sun filled ones.

"You should do something about your two left feet, Winry. They aren't good with turns." he said, a small laugh escaping his lips.

"Whatever Edward. You know you cheated." she tried to untangle herself from him, but Ed's arm encircled her waist, making it difficult for her to make a getaway.

"Say it Winry." Ed stated, a smirk appearing.

Winry huffed, rolling her baby blues. "Ed, you are better at dancing. Happy?"

He shook his head. "Not exactly."

"What else do you—hmph!"

The blonde felt his lips on her mouth and of course, she couldn't deny it. She kissed him back harder, letting out her fury about the defeat in a silenced way. When Edward finally pulled away, she felt a smile come on. There was something about him, the way he held her, the way he danced, or even the way he looked at her that made her heart give way to him. Winry saw something flicker in his eyes, and suddenly, she knew what he wanted.

"Shall we?" he asked, running a hand around her dress and brushing her own.

"We shall." Winry said, taking the stray palm.

Once again, the two began moving in synchronization, except this time there was no contest. It was a sweet moment that would develop into a memory to look back on, just like that one night when they were kids. It was just Winry and Ed, dancing with not the stars, but the bright sun shining down upon them.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: I was bored and I wanted a fluffy oneshot. So, read, enjoy, and review ducklings! :)<p> 


End file.
